How many triangles can be formed using the vertices of a regular dodecagon (a 12-sided polygon)?
Answer: No three vertices are collinear, so any combination of 3 vertices will make a triangle. Choosing 3 out of 12 is $\binom{12}{3}=\boxed{220}.$